Nozaki
| 16 |birthday=March 23rd|height=150cm 172cm |hair=Dark Blue|eyes=Brown|affiliation=Potent Infants|base of operations=Yi Su Orphanage|status=Alive|relatives=Kazima |control=24%|attribute=Mid-Range|specialty=Unknown|weapons=Blitz Rifle}} is a an orphan at Yi Su Orphanage and Kazima's younger sister. She is a member of the Potent Infants and one of the youngest among them, with a control level of 24%, the highest of all the female members. She originated from Japan along with Kazima, and attended the same elementary school as Rai Hanako, the two were close friends until Rai's falsely announced death. Appearance Nozaki is a tall female, almost as tall as Rai, with a slender figure and a larger than average bust. She has long, and spiky dark blue hair that reaches to her lower back, and brown dim eyes. Her usual attire consists of a grey jacket wore above a white shirt, a short, knee-high skirt and a pair of dark red shoes. She, like Kazima, has a habit of constantly changing her attire. Personality Nozaki is a joyful and cheery young girl, to the point that her optimism annoys some people. Her demeanor is childlike and she enjoys being childish, even admitting she does it on purpose because it makes her "cuter". Veron describes her as the sun of the crew, that never dims regardless of the situation due to her overly optimistic nature. However, when making jokes, despite them being quite sinister and sadistic in nature, always keeps a smile on her face which creeps a lot of people except Kazima apparently. Despite that, she has been described to be an absolute "goblin" when in battle, which could indicate to her fighting abilities. As her sibling, Nozaki cares very much about her brother, and would constantly worry about him when he's in battle or supposedly endangered, despite the latter being one of the three strongest fighters among the group. However, just like she does with everyone else, she loves to play pranks on her sibling, being her favorite target to "test new pranks on", which annoys Kazima greatly. Even though he finds her annoying, Nozaki is the only person whom Kazima does not yell at, despite his wrathful nature. Nozaki was close friends with Rai in their childhood, she along with Kazima were undeniably Rai's favorite kids to hang out with. She admired him greatly and, just as the case with her brother, cares greatly about the boy as seen when Rai and Kazima fought a gang of bikers. However, after Rai joined Yi Su Orphanage by Veron, Nozaki didn't seem to recognize him, and till now does not know that he is indeed Rai. History Nozaki attended the same elementary school as Rai and Kazima, and the three were close friends. At some point, Rai and Kazima got into a fight with a biker gang because of their abuse to a stray dog, whom Nozaki protected. Though they eventually emerge victorious, Nozaki continued crying until she fell asleep. Months later, reports arrived of Rai's false death, which traumatized her and Kazima greatly as the siblings were shown greatly depressed, with Nozaki crying daily for an entire month. Plot Powers and Abilities With a control level of 24%, Nozaki is the most powerful of all the females in the orphanage. Veron further affirmed this when he said that in a physical exam, Nozaki possesses the 5th most powerful body, ranking higher than natural fighters like Lee Su, and her mental stability is second to none. Attribute Nozaki is a Mid-Ranger, making her the first Mid-Range user to be introduced in the story thus far. As a Mid-Ranger, she has the power to manipulate plasma and laser alike to her own free will. However, none of her powers were shown as of yet. Specialty Her specialty is yet to be revealed, but it was hinted to have a relation to Earth and Nature. Weapons Blitz Rifle Nozaki has demonstrated her use of the Blitz Rifle on the newcomers first day at the orphanage, firing a streak of laser beams from the rifle to hit several, quasi-impossible targets' bulls eye from an impressive range, which could indicate that she is also a great marksman. Trivia *Nozaki is the second most powerful female introduced in the series, beside Gaia DelArian. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Controllers Category:Mid-Rangers Category:Potent Infants